This invention relates to latching means for holding oven doors securely closed.
The provision of simple, relatively inexpensive and reliable latching means for oven doors has long presented a problem. This is particularly true in ranges wherein the oven is a self-cleaning oven by virtue of having high temperatures present therein for a substantial period of time. Under those conditions, it is imperative that the oven door be securely latched and held in a tight-sealing relation to the oven door opening.